Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Beach Day! Day 1
by Nightmaress1
Summary: If you have been following my Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Fan fictions then you might understand what is going on. What will happen when the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood crew go to the beach? I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood


Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Beach Day!

(Winry and Pinako didn't come because they were stuck in Resembool to do some automail repairs. Alphonse is in his original body, Ed still has automail and everyone that had died, isn't dead. Shannon hasn't remembered her memories.)

People that went to the beach  
Edward  
Shannon  
Alphonse  
Roy  
Riza (She brought Black-Kayate with her)  
Havoc  
Breda  
Fallman  
Furey  
Ling  
Lan-Fan  
Old man Fu  
May-Chang  
Shao Mei  
Maria Ross  
Denny Brosh  
Scar  
Alex Louis Armstrong  
Maes Hughes

One day, when in Central, the military officers invited the Elric's and Shannon, to go to the beach.  
They invited as many people they could. Even Scar.  
Roy booked a chalet that was big enough for the amount of people.  
"I don't have any bathers, Mustang." said Shannon.  
"That's ok, I have some here!" replied the happy Colonel as he pulled out a bikini in Shannon's size.  
"What the hell! Why do you have those?!" asked Shannon.  
"I thought they would come in hand." replied Mustang.

"Fine. As long as I can go swimming." sighed Shannon.  
Everyone was in Roy's office at the time and never thought Shannon would wear it.  
"Bet you can't wait to see her in this, Fullmetal." said the Colonel.  
"Shut up!" said Ed, blushing.  
Alphonse laughed at the sight of his brother blushing.  
"Well, everyone is now ready, we can get going." said Roy.  
Everyone was wearing some cool summer clothes because it was getting hot outside.  
With everything ready, Roy led everyone outside and onto a bus.  
The bus looked very comfortable.  
Seats lined the inside of the bus.

The order from the door all the way around to the other side where people sat  
Edward  
Shannon  
Alphonse  
Riza  
Hughes  
Havoc  
Breda  
Furey  
Fallman  
Ross  
Brosh  
Scar  
Armstrong  
Ling  
May  
Lan-Fan  
Fu

Mustang started the bus and headed for the destination.  
The luggage was banging together in the back and made an annoying noise.  
Everyone looked out the window and took in the sights.

***  
In about an hour and a half, they arrived at their destination.  
"Alright, there are change rooms at the beach so we can get changed there. Let's all set up." Roy instructed.  
Everyone got off the bus and grabbed their luggage. They didn't need much because they were only there for three days.  
Ed and Shannon were the last ones to get their luggage, because they put theirs in first, and ended up getting the chalet last.  
"All the single rooms are taken up. You two have to share." said Mustang smirking.  
Ed and Shannon just looked at each other shocked for a moment went off to the available room.

There was, luckily, a double bed there so one of them didn't have to sleep on the floor.  
"Well this will be awkward." said Ed.  
"Yeah." said Shannon.  
Shannon went through her bag and found the bikini Mustang gave her and lay it on the bed.  
The bikini was dark black, which matched the shirt she always wore.  
"I think it'll suit you." Ed commented.  
"You think so? Thanks." said Shannon.  
Mustang peeped through the door way to check up on the two.

MUSTANG'S P.O.V  
By the end of this trip, these two will hook up, for sure. After all, I am the match maker. People will then call me 'Roy Mustang, the match maker.'

Shannon spotted Roy out of the corner of her eye.  
"What do you want, Mustang?" Shannon and Ed said at the same time, like they were in sync.  
"Oh nothing, we're going to head down to the beach soon. Get ready." said Mustang.  
With that said he dashed off to his room to get his board-shorts and gathered the others and herded them into the bus.  
Shannon and Ed soon followed.

***  
Once arriving at the beach, everyone rushed to the change rooms.  
The first person changed was Ed. He wore a pair of orange shorts.  
Soon, Shannon came out with the black bikini Mustang gave her.  
Ed was right, it did suit her.  
"Wow this looks good on me! Alright Ed, last one to the water is a rotten egg!" challenged Shannon.  
With that said, she raced off down the hill and to the sand. Ed wasn't that far behind her.

When Shannon reached the sand, she through her arms up in the air.

"WWWOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" she yelled in excitement.

She rushed past Mustang and Hawkeye, they knew that the two were competing again. Ed soon rushed past the two military officers.

Shannon then reached the water. She turned around and started running backwards.

"HA! I won!" yelled Shannon, claiming her victory.

"No far! You got a head start!" yelled Ed in defeat.

Shannon was still running and jumping over the waves and soon dived down when she got deep enough. Ed soon did the same, but challenged her to see who could hold their breath longest.

"So immature." said Ling whilst sitting and sipping a can of coke, on a rock. Fu and Lan-Fan nodded their heads in agreement. Ling was wearing some yellow board-shorts; Fu was wearing black shorts and a grey shirt and Lan-Fan a full piece swim suit.

"They can be like that." replied Mustang, sitting on a nearby rock. Mustang's board-shorts were red with thick grey stripes on his left and right side.

Armstrong was off flexing his muscles, Breda and Hughes were setting out some stuff to eat, Riza was walking Black-Kayate along the beach, Alphonse was making a sandcastle with May-Chang and her panda, Furey, Brosh and Ross were reading a book and Scar, Havoc and Fallman were throwing a Frisbee to each other.

Soon Ed and Shannon came back to the shore.

"I got here first." Ed said.

"We weren't even seeing who would get here first. If we were, I got here first." replied Shannon whilst shaking her hair so it dries quicker.

"Admit it Fullmetal, you lost to a girl." said Mustang.

"Look! They got a Frisbee! I want to go play too! Want to come too, Ed?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah! That looks fun!" Ed said whilst getting ready to race Shannon there.

"You're not going to win!" said Shannon, starting to run to the game.

Shannon ran to the game and grabbed the Frisbee, which was flying towards Havoc, then threw it to Ed.

"Mind if we play?" asked Ed to the three that were already playing.

"Yeah sure." said Havoc.

Havoc wore a pair of light blue shorts and Fallman wore black shorts and a blue shirt.

Riza was just getting back from walking her dog. She was wearing a blue bikini, just like the blue for her uniform.

Alphonse and May just finished their sandcastle. May was wearing a pink bikini with a lighter pink rashie and Alphonse was wearing a pair of green shorts.

"Brother seems to be having fun. Even though he has been competing with Shannon most of the time." said Alphonse with a smile.

Alphonse got up from the sand and walked over to join the game of Frisbee. When he just got there, Ed and Shannon got ready to race each other up the beach.

"Ready….Set…GO!" said Havoc starting the race.

Shannon and Ed disappeared in a cloud of sand.

"And their off and at it, yet again!" called Armstrong, being the commentator of the duel.

They ran past the three who were reading books and kicked up a heap of sand.

Soon, the two couldn't be seen, so Armstrong got out a pair of binoculars so he could still commentate. Armstrong was wearing a pair of bright, fluorescent orange shorts.

"What's this?! Edward seems to be slowing down!" called Armstrong.

"Shannon's getting ready to turn around at the check-point, and what is this! Edward has cheated, without Shannon noticing! He'll be in trouble when he gets back! And they are coming back now!" called Armstrong.

At the finish line, Scar was holding the Frisbee as the flag. Scar wore a pair of bronze coloured shorts.

On the horizon, there was a huge cloud of sand coming towards the group.

"It looks like a close race, ladies and gentlemen." said Armstrong.

The two were almost there. The cloud was getting closer, and closer.

When Ed and Shannon got to the finish line, Scar waved the Frisbee showing that the race was over.

"It's a draw?" said Scar.

"I had my money on Shannon winning!" said Havoc.

"I had mine on Ed." said Furey.

"I'm going swimming to cool down." puffed Shannon.

Shannon walked down to the water. Ed went and got a drink, then joined her.

Soon, everyone else came to swim. Even Black-Kayate ran down to the water with Shao Mei on his back. It was getting hot.

After 15 minutes, everyone went back to shore and looked at the time. It was now lunch time. Roy got the cooler-box and took everyone to the barbeque hut. Roy opened the cooler-box and pulled out a packet of meat kebabs and started the barbeque. Everyone sat down at the big table and started to chat.

"I think I won the most challenges." Shannon whispered in Ed's ear.

"No way! I won!" yelled Ed.

"What are you two fighting about now?" asked Fallman.

"Who do you think won the most challenges?" asked Ed.

"Well there's the one when you raced to the water. Shannon won that." said Furey.

"And the one where you saw who could hold their breath the longest. Ed won that." said Ling.

"When you raced to the shore, Shannon won that." said Mustang.

"That wasn't official!" yelled Ed.

"And that last race you had was a tie, but Ed cheated." said Armstrong.

"That means I win!" Shannon yelled with victory.

"What! Not fair!" yelled Ed.

"We aren't going to have an eating contest, just to reassure you." said Shannon.

After 5 minutes, Roy had finished cooking the kebabs. Everyone got a plate and a kebab or two and sat down.

"Man! I'm hungry!" said Ling in relief of getting his two kebabs.

There were enough kebabs for everyone to have two each.

When everyone had finished, they headed back to the beach.

Shannon was sun baking on a rock with a pair of sun-glasses on. When Ed saw her, he thought it was the perfect opportunity.

Ed ran to the bus and grabbed a water gun, filled it up and ran over to the rock.

"Who's won now!?" yelled Ed.

That startled Shannon, so she slowly rose from her laying down position and lifted her sun-glasses.

Ed then shot her with the water gun.

"What did I do to deserve that!" yelled Shannon after Ed ran out of water.

She jumped down from the tall rock and ran to the bus and grabbed another gun, then ran to the water and filled it up. She then hid behind a rock and did a surprise attack on the unsuspecting Elric. "I've won!" yelled Shannon while shooting him with the gun.

Shannon ran to the water again to refill and Ed did the same.

"I've had enough of this fighting." said Hawkeye.

"You may use 'the big gun'." said Roy.

"Thank you, Colonel." said Hawkeye.

She ran to the bus and went to the secret compartment and got out 'the big gun'.

While Shannon and Edward were fighting still, they didn't notice Riza run down to the water and fill up her water gun.

"Hey! You two!" yelled Hawkeye.

The two instantly turned around to see the biggest water gun they had ever seen.

"This will stop you fighting!" she said.

She pulled the trigger and blasted out the largest geyser of water that hit the two's whole bodies. When the water sub-sided, Ed and Shannon were drenched.

"Well played Hawkeye." said the two.

"I think we can call it a draw between us, but we can clearly say that Hawkeye won." said Shannon.

The two shook hands and walked off to the bus to get a towel.

Ed reached the bus first and threw Shannon her towel.

"Here's yours." said Ed.

"Thanks." said Shannon catching the towel and shaking her hair like a wet dog.

The sun was setting.

"The sunset looks pretty." said Shannon while staring at the sun.

"It sure does." Ed agreed.

Ed put his automail arm around Shannon and sighed.

Shannon didn't realise that he had done that. They stood there like that for a while.

Ed looked at Shannon from the corner of his eye and saw her eyes had turned completely sea-green.

"Your eyes seem different. They look like the colour of the ocean." complemented Ed.

"Huh? Really? I wonder if they'll change back." said Shannon still not noticing Ed's arm.

"They look nice." he said.

"Thanks." Shannon said with a smile.

The wind picked up and her hair was waving in the direction of the breeze, which was moving her hair from her face.

ED'S P.O.V

I don't know how to tell her how I feel! She looks so pretty!

The breeze was getting cold and Shannon was about to wrap her towel around her when Edward hugged her closely.

"I don't want you to get cold." was all he said.

SHANNON'S P.O.V

Why is he doing this? We've been fighting over whose better all day. What is he trying to say?

"The others should be here soon, let's get on the bus." Ed said, whilst opening the door to the bus.

"Yeah." said Shannon, wrapping her towel around her.

They found a seat and sat down next to each other.

The others didn't come back as soon as Ed thought. Shannon started to fall asleep, with her head resting on Ed's shoulder.

"Aww didn't think you would fall asleep." said Ed.

When the others did come back, Roy made so much noise opening the door, Shannon woke up.

"What were you two doing?" asked Roy.

"Nothing. Shannon fell asleep, and then you had to just go and wake her up." Ed said.

"Oh I bet you were doing nothing." Roy whispered to himself.

Everyone went to a seat and Mustang started the engine.

It was getting dark on the way back.

When the bus reached the chalet, everyone pilled out and into the house.

"I'm so glad I'm out of the sun. I felt like I was getting burnt." said Furey.

"I saw an Aloe Vera plant in the front garden, which soothes sun burn." said May.

"Thanks." said Furey.

Furey went to the front garden with a knife and cut off a few leaves and brought them inside and cut them open and wiped the inside of the leaf on his face and arms.

"What are we having for dinner?" asked Ling.

"The owners of this holiday park own a convenience store. We can get a few things from there," said Roy, "Who wants to come and help me?"

"I'll help!" said Ling excitedly.

"I'll help too." said Havoc.

The three men went out the door and tried to find the store with the flash-light.

Some of the others went and sat on the couch turned on the T.V

"I'm going to take a shower!" called Shannon from her room.

She grabbed her PJ's, a towel and some shampoo and walked off to the bathroom.

Fallman went to find out what was already in the fridge when they got here.

There was only milk, a bottle of water, yogurt and butter.

He went to the other cupboards.

There was a bag of chips, a loaf of bread, pots and pans, knives, forks, spoons and plates.

"Well at least we have a few things." said Fallman.

He took the chips out to check the date. They were still edible.

Hawkeye went outside to check on Black-Kayate. There was a kennel that she put him in earlier.

He was still there. Fast asleep. She opened a can of dog food and poured it into a bowl and left it there for when he wakes up.

10 minutes later. Shannon got out of the shower. She wore a jumper and a pair of shorts. Her hair was still pretty wet, so she shook it dry, again.

"Showers free!" she called to everyone.

Lan-Fan got up.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

Shannon walked over to join the others on the big couch. There wasn't anything interesting to watch.

"We're back!" called Roy as he opened the door.

"We brought back a few movies! The clerk said these were some of the scariest they have for people to borrow." said Havoc holding up the three movies he had.

"We also found some really yummy looking stuff! We have bacon, ice-cream, popcorn, watermelon, juice and lots of others!" said an excited Ling.

He put the stuff on the counter and joined the others on the couch.

5 minutes later, Lan-Fan got out of the shower.

"Shower is free!" she called.

Lan-Fan wore tank top and pants.

The order everyone went after Lan-Fan was

Hawkeye- button up top and ¾ pants

Fu- Long sleeve shirt and pants

Fallman- T-shirt and shorts

Mustang- White shirt and shorts

Havoc- white shirt and pants

Hughes-T-shirt and pants

Armstrong- tank top and pants

Ling- un-buttoned shirt and pants

Scar- button up shirt and pants

Alphonse-T-shirt and shorts

Edward- tank top and shorts

May- Night dress

Ross- T-shirt and ¾ pants

Furey-T-shirt and pants

Brosh-T-shirt and shorts

When everyone finished, Roy went and popped popcorn so they were ready to watch the movies.

The lights were turned off by Scar.

The movies weren't that scary, but May thought they were a little scary.

At 10 'o clock, Shannon fell asleep again, with her head resting on Ed's shoulder.

Mustang smirked at the sight.

Edward only just noticed she was asleep and left her.

When the movie finished, it was 11'o clock.

Ed poked Shannon until she woke up at the end credits.

"Well night all!" called Roy with a yawn.

Everyone parted ways to their rooms.

Ed and Shannon picked a side to sleep on and climbed in.

They turned to each other.

"Good night." said Shannon with a sleepy smile.

"Night." said Ed.

Out of nowhere, Ed leaned over and kissed Shannon, on the lips.

She didn't know what to do, so she kissed back.

When the kiss broke, Shannon had a slight blush on her face.

"I didn't expect that." said Shannon.

"I didn't think you would kiss back." said Ed with a slight blush appearing on his face.

They both talked for a while about what to do tomorrow, then soon fell asleep.


End file.
